


Poker Face

by Knappster



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knappster/pseuds/Knappster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellas go to Vegas to celebrate their ICCA victory. Staubrey. Prompt by Rivrop on ff.net. Minimal side Bechloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: PP1. The Bellas have just won Nationals. Celebration time. Cynthia Rose and Amy are in charge of planning of the party (because, how can Cynthia Rose and Amy NOT be in charge of party details, they were born to do that). Cue, they end up in a female strip club. Nobody but Aubrey fights their choice (because, Aubrey). Bechloe started dating right after finals (something like, instead of kissing Jesse after winning, they kiss each other, that's up to you). To the strip club they go. Everyone's having fun. Dancing with each other, buying lap dances. Everyone but Aubrey (cause she's tight like that). Stacie has been flirting with Aubrey for a while now, but Aubrey refuses to give in. So Stacie decided to provoke her by flirting with the dancers. Anyways, Stacie is having a great time too. At one point, Aubrey they sees Stacie being given a lap dance. She gets crazy jealous. Wants to leave. Stacie sees this. Follows her back to the hotel they're staying at (PP happens in Atlanta, right? Maybe they can go to Vegas for the weekend? Or LA?). Stacie stripping happens. Sex or not, your choice.

"We love Vegas!" Amy sang.

"We love Vegas!" CR replied.

"Fuck, yeah, Vegas!"

"Oh my god, if you guys sing that song one more time, I swear to god I will murder you with my bare hands." Aubrey snapped from the front of the van.

"Aw, come on, Aubrey! We won! We're celebrating! Bellas in Vegas partay, holla!" Amy yelled and all the other girls whooped but Aubrey crossed her arms and sank in her seat.

Stacie leaned close to her from the seat to her right. "You look really cute when you pout." Aubrey glared at her. Stacie moved her mouth close to Aubrey's ear and whispered. "Your smile is my favorite though."

Aubrey's breath hitched in her throat. She felt a shiver run through her at the feeling of Stacie's breath tickling her ear and her stomach flipped at the words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was getting increasingly harder to ignore Stacie's advances. The brunette seemed to have noticed it and had been more persistent. Stacie looked around and made sure the rest of the girls were distracted. She moved her hand to Aubrey's leg, her thumb rubbing circles on her outer thigh. Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand, removing it from her leg but not letting go. She placed their joined hands in the space between their legs and kept them there.

Stacie smiled at her small victory and rubbed her thumb on the back of Aubrey's hand.

"We're here!" Amy yelled from the back seat making Aubrey jump and drop Stacie's hand.

The van they had hired to drive them from the airport stopped in front of the hotel. Most of the girls stood gaping and took pictures at the entrance while Amy went in to do the check in. CR went in too, telling them she'd be at the poker table in case anyone needed her.

Chloe squealed and hugged Aubrey. "This is gonna be so much fun, Bree!"

Aubrey smiled. "It is." She saw Lilly climbing the fountain in front of the building and rushed to get her. "If we don't get arrested. Lilly, down!"

Amy finished checking them in and went back out to find them. "Let's go to our rooms aca-bitches!"

The Bellas followed Amy up to the 25th floor and she gave them the keys to their rooms. They had decided to get five rooms so there were two girls per room. Since Beca and Chloe had started dating after nationals, Aubrey had had to look for someone else to share and, of course, Stacie had jumped at the opportunity.

Stacie plopped face down on one of the beds as soon as she got into the room and sighed. "This bed is awesome. Wake me up in a couple of hours."

Aubrey scoffed. "I'm not going to be here in a couple of hours to wake you up."

Stacie turned so she could look at Aubrey and pouted. "Where are you going?"

Aubrey was rummaging in her bag. "The pool! I'm not going to stay here cooped up all day, I need to work on my tan." She pulled out a bikini and twirled it on her finger before walking into the bathroom to change.

Stacie jumped up. She rushed to find her own bikini and change, sitting on the bed with the legs crossed to wait for Aubrey to come out.

Aubrey opened the bathroom door and her jaw dropped. Stacie was wearing a tiny black bikini, the way she was leaning on the bed accentuating her breasts. "I decided to join you, you might need help with the sunblock." Stacie got up and walked up to Aubrey. She ran her index finger down her spine. "I'm very thorough."

Aubrey bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering. Stacie turned and walked to the door grabbing her bag. "Are you coming?"

* * *

Most of the Bellas were already by the pool when they got there. Amy had managed to get a couple of tents for them and they were lounging there drinking. Aubrey and Stacie made their way to a couple of chairs next to Chloe and Beca.

Beca gave a low whistle when she spotted Stacie. "Looking hot, Stace."

Aubrey glared at her. "You shouldn't be checking people out in front of your girlfriend."

Beca looked at Chloe who had been obviously checking Stacie out and smirked. "You don't want us checking out your girl?"

Aubrey blushed. "What? I didn't... shut it, Mitchell."

Aubrey crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. Stacie reached out and patted her arm, lifting her sunglasses. "Don't worry, Bree, they can look all they want but you're the only one who's allowed to touch." She winked at her and put her sunglasses back over her eyes.

Aubrey shrugged Stacie's hand off and sank deeper in her chair. She glanced at Stacie's body from the corner of her eye. She really was gorgeous. She looked to the other side and saw Beca and Chloe kissing and felt a pang of jealousy. She thought about giving in to Stacie. She wondered what her lips would taste like, what it would be like to run her fingers down her stomach, to feel her pulling her close with her hands buried in her hair. Aubrey shook her head, she didn't want to be another notch on her bedpost and that was probably all Stacie wanted. She liked a challenge, and as soon as Aubrey gave in, she'd lose interest. Except, sometimes Stacie would look at her and Aubrey could see something mixed in with the lust in her eyes, something she would almost call love but was too scared to even think about it.

She wasn't sure what her own feelings for Stacie were. She had grown to care about all of the Bellas in the past year but Stacie was different. Stacie was the only one who always asked her how she was when she got to rehearsal and actually looked like she cared about the answer. She had always been flirty with her, and Aubrey had always brushed it off as Stacie being Stacie, but a couple months ago it started to feel like she meant it, which had confused the blonde a lot. Aubrey could feel her heart speed up whenever she was near and her stomach flipped at the slightest touch from her, which had been happening a lot lately. She was surprised she hadn't thrown up yet, but it was a different, happier fluttering than when she got stressed.

Fat Amy interrupted her thoughts as she cleared her throat and stood in front of them with CR. "Alright, listen up. We're leaving for the nightclub at exactly 10 pm so be ready in the lobby. After the club, for our more lesbian members, we'll be going to a strip club."

"What? Why?" Aubrey protested.

"I need to do something with the money I'm winning in the casino." CR shrugged.

Aubrey gasped. Chloe squeezed her shoulder. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

Aubrey grumbled and crossed her arms. She knew letting Amy and CR plan this trip had been a mistake.

* * *

By the time they left the nightclub all the girls were at least buzzed. They separated into three taxis, Stacie rode with Amy and CR while Aubrey went with Beca, Chloe, and Lilly. Lilly ran to the front seat and Aubrey got stuck in the back with a very drunk and gropey Chloe who kept climbing on Beca. Beca was slightly more sober and tried to keep her on the seat without breaking their kiss. Aubrey huffed. "Can you please stop trying to eat each other's faces?"

Chloe giggled and Beca glared at her. "You should really let Stacie sex you up, maybe then you'll leave us alone."

Aubrey gasped. Chloe elbowed Beca. "What Beca means is that you'd be really cute together and you should stop ignoring her."

Aubrey frowned. "We wouldn't be cute together. She doesn't want to be together, she just wants to get in my pants."

"Dude, she's like in love with you. She talks about you all the time, it's fucking annoying." Somewhere in her drunken haze Beca wondered if she shouldn't be saying this. "Besides, if Stacie Conrad wants in your pants, you let her."

"True." Chloe nodded before turning around and making out with Beca again.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at them and looked out the window. She didn't want to think about how she felt about Stacie wanting more than just sex, but maybe they were right, she could loosen up a little and stop resisting. A night of sex didn't have to mean anything. They were in Vegas and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?

* * *

Fat Amy looked back from the front seat of the taxi. "Yo, legs, what's going on between you and the aca-nazi?"

Stacie sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. I don't think she's interested."

CR snorted. "She's totally into you. She gets real defensive whenever someone says something about you, and the way she looks at you sometimes should be illegal."

"Yeah, maybe she just needs a little push and a little alcohol."

Stacie quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of push?"

Fat Amy shrugged and looked at CR. "Maybe if she got really jealous."

"Yeah! Jealous Aubrey would totally make a move. Get a lap dance!" CR nodded and high fived Fat Amy.

"I don't know, guys." Stacie pursed her lips and thought about it.

"If she's not interested it won't matter, and if she is then you'll know for sure now, right?" Fat Amy nodded.

They arrived at the strip club and got out of the taxi. Fat Amy put a hand on CR's arm stopping her from joining Stacie. "Wanna make this interesting?"

"I'm not betting against Stacie's goodies, they have superpowers." CR shook her head.

Fat Amy scoffed. "Of course not, but I bet you Aubrey will get the stripper off Stacie and kiss her right there."

CR smirked. "She won't do that, she'll get mad and walk out."

"You're on." They shook hands and walked inside.

They were the first ones there. CR got them a table by the stage while Amy talked to the waitress to ensure they had enough drinks. Stacie excused herself to go to the bathroom and fix her makeup. When she got back, the rest of the girls were already there. There was an empty seat next to Aubrey but she decided to sit on the other side, next to Jessica. Getting a lap dance so close to her was probably not a good idea.

Aubrey frowned. Stacie always sat next to her. Even when there was someone else, she'd squeeze herself between that person and Aubrey or make them move. She didn't understand why she hadn't this time. Amy brought a tray with shots and insisted she take two in a row, she was too busy wincing to notice Amy winking at Stacie.

The lights went down and a few dancers went out onto the stage in front of them. The Bellas whooped and started throwing bills at the closest one. Stacie stood up and wiggled a bill into her underwear, winking at her. Aubrey crossed her arms. "Look at her."

Chloe turned to look at Stacie, she was smiling and fanning herself with her money. "What?"

"She's enjoying this!"

Chloe chuckled. "We all are except for you."

"How am I supposed to be enjoying anything when Stacie is over there winking at the strippers!" Aubrey yelled whispered at her.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want to sleep with Stacie."

"I changed my mind."

Chloe's jaw dropped and was about to say something when Beca walked over and sat on her lap. "Are you gonna give me a lap dance, Becs?"

Beca blushed. "Umm not here."

Aubrey knew she'd lost Chloe's attention so she looked back at Stacie. The girl she had been winking at wasn't onstage anymore which was good, but there was a line of shots in front of her and Jessica. Apparently they were trying to find out who could finish them faster. Stacie won and threw her arms up triumphantly, high fiving Ashley and Lilly while CR and Denise exchanged money behind them. Stacie looked at Aubrey and smiled. She rolled her eyes but smiled back.

Fat Amy came over with another shot for her. She was already feeling the effects from the couple she had taken earlier and the drinks she'd had at the nightclub. She thought about her plan for later when she got back to the room with Stacie and felt her stomach flip. She looked at Fat Amy, grabbing the shot and throwing it back quickly. The alcohol burned her throat and she felt tears prickling in her eyes. She had no idea what that was but it tasted like pure alcohol. By the time she could focus enough, she saw Stacie talking to the girl who had been onstage before. Stacie looked at her and raised her eyebrows as if asking if she had a problem with it. Aubrey shrugged and looked away.

Stacie passed a bill to the girl and she started grinding on her lap. The rest of the Bellas started cat calling and yelling raucously at them. The girl turned around and straddled Stacie, leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Aubrey saw Stacie throw her head back laughing at whatever she said and her stomach dropped. She stood up, unsure if she should go yank the dancer off her girl's lap or not. Except she wasn't her girl. She mumbled she was leaving to Chloe and left the club.

Stacie saw her walking out and moved the girl over to Jessica's lap before running out to catch up. CR extended her hand. Fat Amy quirked an eyebrow. "Double or nothing?"

Stacie found Aubrey on the sidewalk trying to hail a taxi. "Aubrey, wait!"

Aubrey looked at her angrily and turned back to look at the passing cars. "What are you doing out here? I thought you paid for the whole song."

"I gave it to Jess to come after you. Where are you going?" She stood next to Aubrey with her hands on her hips.

"Back to the hotel." She waved her arm out again trying to stop a car, anyone, that would take her away from here.

"Why?"

"I don't like strip clubs!" She threw her arms up and started walking away.

Stacie followed her "So it wasn't because you were jealous?"

Aubrey turned around. "What do you want, Stacie?"

"I want you to stop running away and tell me the truth!" Aubrey looked at her and thought about it. She frowned and turned back around. "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm going back to the hotel." Aubrey crossed her arms and walked faster.

"So you're just going to walk there?" Stacie rolled her eyes but followed her.

"It's there in front of the huge fake Eiffel Tower. It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes."

Stacie groaned. "I'm so not wearing the right shoes for this."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Stacie trying to figure out what to say to get Aubrey to talk to her and Aubrey trying to get away from her. Stacie stopped and started looking around for a taxi. Aubrey stopped hearing Stacie's heels and slowed down. She turned around in case something had happened to her but saw her just standing there. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a cab so we can get back to the hotel and talk!" She spotted one and waved at it. It stopped in front of her and she held the door open. Aubrey stood her ground. "Please, Aubrey. Just get in."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stomped towards the car. She glared at her and got in. She sat with her arms crossed, and looked out the window. Stacie sighed and looked at her. "Bree…" Aubrey didn't turn. "Aubrey."

Stacie shook her head sadly and turned to look away. Aubrey bit her lip. She knew she wasn't being fair to Stacie, she hadn't really done anything. She didn't owe her an explanation or an apology, they weren't together. But Aubrey didn't know how to handle her feelings. She had never felt so jealous in her life and she was starting to understand why, however, she wasn't ready to let Stacie know the reason. Despite what Beca said, she still wasn't sure about Stacie's intentions.

They got to the hotel. She jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and walked away. She had to get away from her, at least for the time it took her to get to the room.

Stacie paid the driver and walked in slowly. She didn't know if she should be happy about the fact that Aubrey was jealous or worried that she was mad at her. She couldn't decide what the best course of action was, apologize or kiss her. She walked up to their room and went in.

Aubrey was sitting on the bed looking down at her lap. Stacie stood in front of her. "Bree." She reached out and tipped her chin up with her index finger. "Talk to me."

Aubrey looked at her. She had that look in her eyes again, the look that always took her breath away. The look that told her that having sex with her wasn't the only thing she wanted. "I was jealous."

Stacie could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Why?"

Aubrey tilted her head and smiled. "Because I like you." Stacie smiled back. She stood there looking down at her without moving until Aubrey took her hands and pulled her down. Her face was inches away from Aubrey's. She looked down at her lips and wet her own. Aubrey's hand moved up to cup her cheek. "You can kiss me now."

Stacie didn't have to be told twice. She captured Aubrey's lips, letting her lips linger for a bit before deepening the kiss. She moved onto her lap and Aubrey held her by the hips. Stacie moved her hands up to Aubrey's face. She pulled away still smiling. "You know, that lap dance was purely for educational purposes."

"Oh?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows at her.

Stacie nodded and pecked her lips before standing up and getting her iPod. She started playing Nine Inch Nails' Closer and walked back to the bed. She smiled predatorily at Aubrey and sat on her lap, her hands on her shoulders and swinging her hips to the beat. "Stace?" She lifted herself up, pressing her chest close to her face. Aubrey gasped. "What are you doing?"

Stacie turned around and bent down in front of Aubrey. She moved her hips and grinded down on her lap. "Showing you what I learned."

She turned back around and put her hands on Aubrey's knees pushing her legs open. She ran her hands up her thighs and straightened her back lifting her head. She looked at Aubrey, her face was flushed and she was taking quick shallow breaths.

"You're allowed to touch." She stood up and stepped in between Aubrey's legs, pulling her dress over her head. Aubrey just sat there with her mouth slightly open. Stacie put her hands on her shoulders and slid down in between her legs. She straddled Aubrey again and the blonde placed her hands on her waist tentatively. Stacie bit her lip, grinding her hips down.

Stacie continued dancing and waited for the chorus of the song. She leaned forward and sang on Aubrey's ear. "I wanna feel you from the inside." She bit her earlobe and Aubrey whimpered.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie and threw her on the bed. "I think we've had enough lap dancing for today."

Aubrey crawled over Stacie and kissed her, leaning on her elbows. Stacie zipped down her dress, running her hands down her exposed back and over her shoulders to push it down. Aubrey moved down to kiss her neck, pausing to feel Stacie's racing pulse on her lips. She smiled and ran her hand down the side of Stacie's body, tracing her thumb over her hip bone. Stacie moaned and moved her hand down to hold Aubrey's. "Bree, I don't… I don't want this to be a one night stand."

Aubrey continued trailing kisses down to her collarbone. "Good."

"What I mean is -" She gasped when she felt Aubrey's lips close around her nipple over the fabric of her bra. "- I want to take you out when we go back. Like - oh god - on a proper date."

"Mhm." Aubrey kissed down her abdomen and let go of Stacie's hand to pull down her underwear. "I'd like that."

"I just want to make sure we're both on the same page here." She breathed out as Aubrey's mouth got closer to her center.

Aubrey sat back between her legs and looked at her with an amused expression. "Stace, I would really love to go out with you when we get back to Barden and, if you want, we can stop now and talk about what this means."

Stacie shook her head. "Nope, I'm good. Please continue."

Aubrey smirked and lowered herself again, kissing up Stacie's inner thigh. When she reached the top, she sucked hard making sure she'd leave a mark. She let go with a loud pop and then kissed the spot. She turned her head and looked up at Stacie's face. She smiled and nodded. Aubrey moved in and ran her tongue up Stacie's center. She hooked an arm under her thing to pull herself closer and moved her tongue in a steady rhythm. Stacie moaned and reached down to bury a hand in Aubrey's hair, the other one moving up to squeeze her breast. Aubrey moved her hand up and entered her, curling up her fingers inside of her. Stacie cried out and tightened her grip on Aubrey's head, her hips moving down to meet her tongue. Aubrey smiled and continued moving her fingers in and out of Stacie, her tongue moving in quick circles. Aubrey looked up at Stacie, she was biting her lip, her head thrown back slightly and her hand still over her breast. It was the hottest thing Aubrey had ever seen. She moved her tongue up and down then left and right, noticing the changes in Stacie's face. She swirled her tongue and pushed her fingers deep inside her, Stacie lifted her hips higher and threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips.

Aubrey slowed her tongue, bringing Stacie down slowly. She removed her fingers and moved both her hands to her hips, rubbing circles there with her thumbs. When she felt Stacie's breathing slow down, she kissed her way back up her body. Stacie pulled her up and kissed her. Aubrey sprawled over Stacie, her hand resting over her heart. She pulled back and looked at her. "Do you want to talk about this now?"

Stacie smiled and pressed her thigh up between Aubrey's legs making her moan. "We can talk later."

* * *

Stacie was lounging by the pool with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. After their sex session and a nap, Aubrey and her had talked and decided to start dating and see where their relationship went. As much as she was enjoying her little vacation with the rest of the Bellas, she couldn't wait to get back to Barden. She lifted her knee and turned to grab her drink. "Whoa, you have something on your leg, Stace."

Stacie looked down at where Chloe was pointing and saw the hickey Aubrey had made the night before. She blushed. "That's umm…"

"I made that." Aubrey sat on her chair and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled and kissed her.

"Dude, you have something on your face." Aubrey tried to hit Beca but she couldn't reach her without moving away from Stacie and she didn't want to do that.

"Aw, yeah! Pay up black beauty, they totally had sex!" Fat Amy yelled at CR from the other side of the pool.

Aubrey blushed and hid her face in Stacie's neck. Chloe squealed. "I told you you'd be cute together!"

Stacie smiled at her and moved so Aubrey could sit in front of her between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her waist and Aubrey leaned back on her chest. Stacie kissed her shoulder. "I'm gonna need some time to get used to this." Beca said scrunching up her nose.

"Nobody asked you, Beca." Aubrey glared at her but smiled when Stacie nuzzled her neck.

Stacie winked at Beca from behind Aubrey and Beca smiled at her, sticking out her tongue at Aubrey. "Whatever, Posen."

Aubrey sighed and threw her head back on Stacie's shoulder. "I can't wait to be back so it's just you and me."

Stacie smiled. "Me neither."


End file.
